Bare
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Nana/Kaoru, one-shot. Arashi timeline, right before its completion. "His grin widened, taking in the sight of Nana almost entirely exposed; he enjoyed her discomfort, her arousal, immensely." Review!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Nana to Kaoru; the rights and ownership go to Amazume Ryuta. If I did, they would be a whole lot closer than they are now in the manga, if you know what I mean.

**Author's Note**: This story, along with others I will give credit to my lovely writing partner, is part of a weekly role-play session I have with my lovely Michelle (who is my Kaoru). If you ever have any ideas for prompts or story ideas, shoot me a PM because we are always looking for ideas!

This story takes place during that period in Nana to Kaoru: Arashi/Black Label where they kiss and the world is right. But we think they should have just fucked, because honestly… they're overdue.

* * *

**Bare**

_June 22, 2014_

* * *

Kaoru's fingers trailed up Nana's exposed thigh, stopping right where her robe opened at its widest. He could practically see her heart racing at the pulse-point in her leg and his fingers shook, knowing she was waiting for her to pull back the flimsy cloth and expose her. She couldn't stop him, suspended in the air and tied.

Catching himself staring, he ripped his eyes away and looked to her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but her tongue was slowly trailing along her upper lip, the unconscious sign he knew well. Steeling his nerves, he pulled the fabric away, put on what he hoped wasn't a nervous grin, and looked down.

"Wuh-wow, Nana," he tried not to stutter, but he was genuinely surprised. "Even better than I imagined." His grin widened, taking in the sight of Nana almost entirely exposed; he enjoyed her discomfort, her arousal, immensely.

Nana's face was on fire, her eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment. She wanted to ask him why he had pictured her private parts before, but she already knew the answer—it would be pointless to ask.

She took a deep breath, slowly opening her eyes to see his expression. Her body openly betrayed her, as she hung suspended; she trembled, knowing if he did more than look at her exposed mound, he would realize how aroused she was.

Nana didn't trust herself to speak; her heart was lodged in her throat.

He took a few long seconds to take her pussy in: how pink it really was, how the clear fluid ran down over her thighs, the cloying smell he'd always gotten small whiffs of during previous breathers.

Girls in magazines couldn't compare to the real thing. And it was, right there, waiting to be touched, explored. He let his fingers graze over the outermost folds and immediately loved the sound Nana made in response.

He wanted to hear it again, and more of it.

"Nana," he said softly, "I'm going to touch you." He crouched down, trailing his fingers against her as he went.

Nana gasped when he began to touch her, holding back a smart retort that he had already begun touching her before announcing he was going to do so.

She wiggled against her restraints, biting her bottom lip as she swayed slightly. She was completely helpless, and in this instance she didn't necessarily mind; they never had crossed this line before. Sure, he had touched her breasts before—even with his feet—and even gave thorough attention to her ass, but… never this.

Was it the storm that was electrifying this breather? She, herself, had acted differently, choosing to not hide behind underclothes. As the storm raged on, rain pelting the sides of the house… that was all she could hear besides her breath loud in her ears.

The pulsing of her heart was almost too much. It clenched and squeezed, not unlike he dull throb she felt between her legs.

Crouching down between her spread legs, Kaoru gripped her thigh to steady himself. He let his thumb trace the edges of her vulva. He could see how wet she already was and wanted to know just how to make it happen.

With his other hand, he ran his thumb down the middle of her crotch, looking for the hard nub of her clit he knew was there, though not quite exposed yet. He chuckled to himself as he felt it twitch under his finger. "There we go," he said softly against her thigh and pushed away the folds of skin keeping it hidden. He stroked his thumb over her clit and grinned listening to the sweet sounds she made.

Nana jerked when he came into direct contact with her clit, letting out a breathy gasp. She screwed her eyes shut, trying to focus on the feeling of his touch together with the feeling of the rope against her skin. Her senses were overwhelmed. Unsure of how to proceed, she knew that Kaoru had the situation, literally, in his hands and would hopefully do something about it.

The more Kaoru stroked her, the more she whined, the soft noises coming from the back of her throat.

The sounds Nana made were going straight to Kaoru's already straining erection, and he knew neither of them would last much longer in this situation.

Nana was letting him touch her - would she be okay with going farther? Lifting her leg gently and easing off her clit, Kaoru pressed his face into her thigh, putting her leg over his shoulder and spoke directly against her skin, "Nana, I want to untie you and do this properly. Are you ready for that?"

For reassurance, he placed a gentle kiss in the hollow of her thigh.

Nana snapped out of her trance, meeting Kaoru's eyes for the first time since he had gone on his journey down south. Was he asking what she thought he was asking? She couldn't find her voice. Nodding slowly, she exhaled shakily.

She was petrified, of course, in a brand new situation that left her so emotionally raw. Despite her nerves, it wasn't as if she was unwilling to do this, here, with him.

She followed him on this vacation, didn't she?

She knew this would be a whole new playing field. She didn't think they would be left alone to their own devices with all of these tools at their disposal, but… that was a pleasant surprise. No interruptions, no distractions, no Tachi.

Kaoru grinned back at her and unhooked her leg from his shoulder gently and let her shift back into her original position. As fast as he could, he went to work freeing her legs and then her arms from the suspended ropes. As he went to remove the few ropes still binding her body, he slowed.

"Nana, I'm going to leave these on," he said, running his fingers over the thin rope dress. He slid his hand up, over her shoulder and into her hair, drawing her closer, eyes on her lips.

Nana nodded, her eyes darting to his lips when she noticed him looking at hers. Was he going to…? She swallowed thickly. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as they neared each other, before their lips made contact.

The kiss started hesitant but full of emotion. She could feel his every worry and fear and knew he was experiencing the same from her. After some time had passed, she tilted her head to deepen the kiss and applied more pressure.

Feeling Nana react to the kiss made Kaoru feel bolder. She wanted it and was taking initiative. He reached into her hair with one hand and pulled her closer, letting his tongue slip into her mouth, tracing over hers.

His other hand slipped down her shoulder and over her breast, gently rubbing at the hardened nipple under her thin robe. God, he was ready to rip everything off of her and touch every inch he had only dreamed about.

"Nana," he gasped, pulling back from the kiss, "we-we need a place to, uh, to lie down..." He looked around the bare room, not sure where would be a comfortable place to… to get on with things.

Nana's breath caught in her throat as he began looking around for a place for them to lie down and… and… oh. When she spoke, her voice sounded almost foreign to her. It was so thick with lust and emotion. "Roll out one of our beds."

Kaoru nodded and crawled quickly to the closet where the owner of the house stored the extra bedding.

She felt so lewd suggesting these things to the man she was unashamedly in love with. They had witnessed other couples going at it in the forest, and yet she was here trembling like a fragile little flower at the thought of them going further. Nana never wanted anything more in her life, but she was scared. And if she was scared, she knew Kaoru had to have been terrified. Watching videos and seeing the act performed hardly was any training for the real thing. They would find their own rhythm with much time and practice—hopefully. She hoped this wouldn't be a one-time thing that would only exist here, in this cabin, on their summer vacation.

Kaoru grabbed the first thing he saw and tossed it towards Nana, grinning as he saw her flinch away from it. It landed in front of her and Kaoru quickly crawled back to smooth it out and make it comfortable to lie on.

Pulling back the blanket, he glanced up at Nana to find her watching him with a hazy look in her eyes. He knelt on edge of the futon leaving plenty of room for her to join him.

"Ready, Nana?" he asked, holding out his hand to her, beckoning her to crawl over.

She looked down at the ropes still tied on her torso, down her chest, around her breasts. On her knees, she crawled over to where Kaoru knelt.

"Is… is this okay?" Nana asked, looking up at him. There were so many things she wanted to ask, to confirm. There were so many things she wanted to say. Sensei and Tachibana-san were so nice to leave them alone like this, and she was sure they had performed these… indecent acts in this very room many times. She didn't know if the thought turned her on even more or worried her.

Kaoru grinned, running his hands along the ropes tied underneath her breasts. "Better than okay," he said feeling his dick twitch hard against the inside of his pants.

Tentatively, he reached out and laced his fingers through her hair again. His hand shook, but he managed to pull her face to his, and touch his lips to hers. He did his best to hide his nervousness, as he often tried to do during their breathers, but knew this time he wouldn't have much control over his nerves.

Nana was right there, so ready and willing and all he had to do was keep going. He swallowed hard against her lips and pressed forward, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her against his chest. He let his other hand wedge between their bodies to knead and pinch at her breast.

Nana gasped into the kiss, blown away by how tightly he was clutching onto her. Kaoru was steadying himself by holding her close, a feeling she knew well—hell, it was the main motive behind their breathers, one being a rock to the other. While the foundation of their S&M relationship had been stress management, it soon turned into much more.

"Kaoru," she breathed when he had pulled away to kiss down her jaw line and to her neck. She moaned softly when he had found a rather sensitive part of her neck to suckle on.

Nana's neck tasted salty, but smelled like flowers. Kissing down her neck, Kaoru was surprised at the difference in taste and smell but didn't let his brain dwell on it too long.

His brain had other things to be occupied with.

Kaoru reached her collarbone, and using the hand that wasn't already fondling her breasts, he began to pull the white kimono open, wrenching it out from under the ropes when he had to. Before long, he had exposed both of Nana's breasts, and after pausing to stare in awe at them for about five seconds, he began kissing and sucking at one nipple while continuing to vigorously fondle the other.

He grinned against her when she started squirming and groaning, and couldn't help but bite down gently, knowing very well how much Nana craved the pain alongside the pleasure. He slid his hands down over her breasts and stomach and began working at the cloth between her legs, pulling as much of the kimono out of the way before letting his mouth trail down even further and once again finding her clit, this time with his tongue.

Nana had lost herself in the feelings of pure bliss Kaoru was giving her, from the attention to her neck to her breasts. She was most definitely not prepared for Kaoru going down on her, that's for sure. She gasped, wiggling against his tongue. "Kaoru," she hissed. "That's… ah! That's dirty!"

Of course her brain was shouting "More! More!" but she couldn't help but be mortified at him face-first in her privates. She wanted to jeopardize him, take him for herself, but at the same time she was a scared little girl in love… with the object of her affections deep in her pussy. "Kaoru!"

Kaoru made a growling noise at her protests, making sure the vibrations reverberated against her clit, and he grinned to himself as she gasped and bucked.

Pulling back, he pressed a hard kiss to the space between her thigh and vulva and said, "It _is_ dirty, and that's why I like it."

Kaoru chuckled and looked up at her, enjoying the look of her red face and glazed over expression. "Is that your way of saying you're ready for me, Nana?" He sat up and laid her back against the futon's pillow, returning his lips to her neck and jaw, and dipping his fingers between her legs, finding her opening, pressing inside and feeling around. His dick twitched with her every groan and gasp. "Because I'm more than ready," he breathed, kissing the dip just underneath her ear.

"Y-You haven't done this before, right?" she gasped, vocalizing her thoughts before they even registered in her head. "How can you be so sure?" Without even giving him time to answer, she reached out and tugged at his shorts, wanting him to be in the same state of undress as her: disheveled.

Kaoru smiled, though he could feel his cheeks getting redder as he spoke, "N-no! It... it's my first time, too... I-I'm sure because... because it's you, Nana!"

Her face was on fire, between his admission and her train of thought that was leading her hand astray. She saw his erection straining against the material and reached a curious hand out to touch. She knew she had come face to, well, an erection once in the past during a breather, so the feeling of it against her skin wasn't new, but… this whole situation was. She had never seen it before.

Nana's hand on his erection snapped him out of one kind of embarrassment and pulled him right into another. "Na-Nana, you-!" He jumped up, feeling her slide her hand underneath his waistband and he shuddered. She touched him tentatively, but that was enough to make him gasp and pant, and he quickly pulled his shorts off and flung his shirt over his head.

"Fu-fuck, Nana, suh-stop-!" He grabbed her hand and pulled it off his cock.

Now he understood what she had felt when she told him not to use his mouth on her. He pushed on her shoulder gently and leaned over her, his fingers finding her opening and positioning himself against her. "We-we're gonna do this properly!" He practically shouted before looking away, his face burning. "O-okay?"

She stared at his erection with wonder, imagining how something like that was going to fit inside of her. Nana had no idea what to expect. She heard other girls talking about sex, but she never imagined she would be here, with Kaoru, doing it!

"O-Okay," she breathed, still unsure of herself but only sure in the fact that with him she knew she would be safe. Oh, safe— "Wait, Kaoru! I, uh… I've been taking," she swallowed, "birth… c-control. I don't know if you have any c-condoms, but…"

The one thing she did hear from the other girls were how much they absolutely hated the feeling of condoms. Was it wishful thinking she had started birth control? Maybe.

"O-oh, that's... that's good! Cuz, uh, I don't have any... cuh-condoms..." Kaoru practically whispered the last word.

He stupidly hadn't thought about any kind of protection, though he was suddenly relieved she had it covered. It would be fine with just what Nana was taking right? He steeled himself, pulling his mind back to more pressing matters, namely his erection pressing against her entrance. "I-I'm gonna go slow, okay?"

Kaoru leaned over her, using his hand to guide himself inside of her, inching as gently as he could, watching her face for any reaction. The further he moved, the harder it became to inch so slowly, and he bit his lip with the effort, trying to make his brain focus on something other than "hot," "want," and "more".

Nana swallowed thickly as she tried to school her breathing. The pressure was almost too much for her; at least the breather had decently turned her on so there wouldn't be too much resistance. It hurt a little, but it was mostly the foreign pressure. With her, she knew with pleasure there must be at least a little pain. When he had filled her completely, she exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She tried not to get emotional at the look of pure… love radiating from Kaoru's face. Nana smiled genuinely at him and nodded for him to continue.

Kaoru nodded back and smiled, taking the pressure off his lip. "I-if you need me to stop, juh-just say so," he said and pulled back and pressed forward again quickly, reveling in the feeling of filling Nana so fast and fully. He shuddered a little, trying to get used to the sensation and keep himself from coming too quickly.

It felt so amazing inside of her and he knew it was going to take a lot of self-control to keep from making himself look bad. He thrust again and took up a steady rhythm, watching Nana's face as best he could for signs that she wasn't okay.

With every push she could feel herself involuntarily gasping; the feelings were intense and new. She didn't know what to do with her hands, her legs, her anything. Deciding to make a move, Nana lifted her legs to wrap around his hips.

The change in her position brought him deeper and she moaned loudly. She felt him buck inside of her at the change, and she couldn't help but feel a little powerful. She felt whole.

Attempting to meet and match his rhythm, she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. She hoped she was doing something right—she didn't want to lie there and make him do all of the work. She wanted to blow his mind, even a little bit.

Kaoru groaned loudly at Nana's sudden movements, and he felt his vision blur as his thrusts suddenly went deeper. He cursed colorfully under his breath, but did his best to hold back. They had only just started, and he was determined to hold on as long as he could, to make Nana feel just as good as he did. Pressing his face into her shoulder, he took one hand off the floor and felt around between them, finding Nana's clit with his thumb and stroking it as best he could at the awkward angle. "Suh-so good, Nana..." He hissed in her ear. "So... so hot..."

When Kaoru started paying attention to her clit, her back arched as she felt a wave of pleasure jolt through her. "Kaoru!" she gasped, breathing heavily as his speed increased.

She was so overwhelmed but she never wanted this feeling to stop. "Kiss me," she panted, reaching out to him to pull him closer. Their sweat-slicked bodies rubbed up against each other and the friction was driving her insane. She felt a buzz building between her thighs and she wanted to cry out—little did she realize that she actually did make a whining noise in the back of her throat before slamming her lips against his.

Kaoru was surprised at how fast she grabbed and kissed him. His rhythm faltered a little, but he quickly fell back into it, doing his best to move his mouth, hand and lower body in the correct ways. Their kisses were sloppy, but he didn't care, wanting to touch as much of her overheated body as he could. Feeling an immense pressure building, he tried to gasp through their kisses that he was about to come; but he found that he had little control over his vocal cords just then. Instead, he sucked hard on her lower lip and groaned, bucking harder and faster, hoping Nana felt as amazing as he did right then.

When his thrusts grew erratic, it was just what she needed to push her over the edge; never in her wildest dreams did she think she would orgasm during her first time, but Kaoru knew the buttons to press. She continued to kiss him hard on the mouth as she convulsed with orgasm, deeply moaning into their kiss. She had no time to be embarrassed or afraid, she was so wrapped up in their coupling and so full of love she didn't know what to do with herself—so, she did something without thinking for once and allowed her body to be honest.

Their kisses slowed as their orgasms faded, though Kaoru had trouble stopping completely. He looked lovingly at her as they kissed gently, so happy to see her flushed face and bright eyes below him.

Nana looked incredible, so sexy, so gorgeous, so _his_.

They'd finally just done what he's been dreaming about since he was old enough to know about sex, what he couldn't get out of his mind since their breathers started. "Fuck," he said, laughing a little and smiling down at her. "You okay?" He asked, wiping some sweaty hair from her brow. Even sweaty and spent, she was beautiful.

She chuckled softly, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Mmhm," she responded, her smile widening at the look on his face. "I can't believe that happened. That all of this happened."

She felt lethargic, sweaty, and ready for a daylong nap but she felt her heart soaring. Nana didn't want this dream world to disappear.

"Let's get cleaned up," Kaoru suggested. Part of him wanted to run out into the storm and scream for everyone to hear that he finally got laid, but maybe a shower would be more appropriate than running naked outside.

Nana extended her arm to take his hand, shakily getting up onto her feet. "Untie me?" she asked timidly, holding her arms out to the side so he could get the ropes that were snugly fastened around her off.

Making quick work of releasing her from the ropes that had been binding her, he took her into his arms and held her close. "Remind me to thank Sensei and Tachibana-san for everything, okay?"

Nana nodded, holding onto him tightly. They definitely had a lot to be thankful for.


End file.
